Friendship, Love, and the Prophecy
by Hermione's Shadow
Summary: It is the summer after Harry's fifth year. He has just learned of the prophecy. Just a short, sappy little piece in which Harry comforts Hermione after a tragedy, and Ron is there too.


**Friendship, Love, and the Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the below characters. They all belong to the world of Harry Potter so cleverly created by JK Rowling

A/N: Ok, so I think that you can pretty much tell from this story that I ship Harmony. At first this story was just Harry and Hermione, but I decided to add Ron and try to make it less of a couple thing. Besides, I think that Ron is an important part, lol without him they would just be a duo. Also I know that it is way more mushy than any of the characters would actually ever be, so if you don't like it than this is a fair warning. When I wrote this I was in an extremely sappy mood.

**Friendship, Love, and the Prophecy**

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE A POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…." _(Order of the Phoenix, pg 841).

Harry turned the prophecy over and over in his head again. But try as he might, he couldn't make anything from it. For starters it was way to hot in his room, and Harry just had way too many other thoughts running through his head at the moment. Harry punched his pillow angrily. It was all Trelawny's fault. Scratch that, it was the prophecy's fault. That stupid prophecy ruined his entire life, and the people's life's around him. First his parents, then Cedric, then Sirius, and now, well he couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge them yet.. He suppressed a sob as he thought of the last ones. "It isn't fair!" he yelled angrily into his pillow, "I hate this! I hate being the freakin' 'boy-who-lived'! I wish I had just died that night."

"I don't," came a soft, slightly sad voice from his bedroom door.

Harry's head shot up. He knew that voice all too well. "Hermione," he whispered. When he looked at her face, he saw that tears were running down her cheeks. Suddenly all of the anger fled from his heart and was replaced with worry and concern. He couldn't get to her fast enough. In the blink of an eye he was at her side taking her into his arms. "Oh Hermione, this is all my fault, I am so sorry."

"No Harry," her voice was barely a whisper, but Harry could still understand every word. "It's mine. I should have warned them. I should have been quicker to alert the Order. I mean, all of that stuff we learned in the DA last year, everything you taught us, everything we faced at the Department of Ministries, and I still stood there like a deer caught in the headlights." She finished the last part with a sob.

"Shh," he said holding her even tighter. "You would have never been a target if you weren't my friend," he said, silent tears running down his face. Because of him, his best friend and her parents had been attacked in their own home. "I just thank Merlin that you weren't harmed. Hermione, that training we did in the DA, it saved your life. Mione," he said choking up, "I…I don't know what I would have done if you had been harmed. I would have never forgiven myself. It is because of you and Ron, that I have lived through each year that I have been at Hogwarts.

After that, they were both quite, just standing there, holding onto to each other, never wanting to let go. In their short fifteen years on this planet, they had already been through twice as much as most people twice their age.

After a while Hermione's sniffles stopped, and she looked up at Harry. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. You were the first person who ever was nice to me. When I read about you before coming to Hogwarts, I figured you would be in the same year as me. But then I happened upon you on the train. That was quite a surprise for me. I expected you to be stuck up and arrogant, with an inflated opinion of yourself, kind of like Malfoy. But there you were, in your old faded clothes that where clearly about 5 sizes too big for you, sitting there with Ron sharing your snacks. Of course, I never in a million years expected that I would be friends with the great Harry Potter. I mean, there you were, not even 12 years old and you were already a legend. But there you were. We weren't exactly friends, but you weren't mean to me, and you even knew that I existed. And then there was the troll. You knew I was in danger even before I did. I mean you could have so easily assumed the teachers would take care of me, and gone up to your dorms, and then I probably would have been killed right then and there. But you didn't take that chance. You didn't think twice either when you jumped on that troll's club. I knew then that we would be friends, and I knew that I owed my life to you. You were my first friend Harry, and even though it has led us into danger quite a few times, I wouldn't let our friendship go for the world."

"Neither would I," Ron said entering the room.

"Ron." Harry said slightly surprised.

"I know that I haven't been there for you as much as I should have, and I have been more of a hindrance than a help at times, but that is going to change. I am going to work harder to be a better friend to both of you."

Through her tears, Hermione smiled at Ron. Not really able to think of anything else to do, she released one of her arms from Harry and opened it too Ron. Ron came over and hugged her. After a moment he released her and stepped back.

"So, can I let mum know you'll both be over soon?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled before turning to Ron and nodding their heads. Harry looked at them both and in that instant he knew exactly what the prophecy meant, and exactly what Dumbledore meant by his heart. He didn't mean any special power that could be learned, it was what he had in Hermione and Ron. He loved them more than anything, especially Hermione. Her stance beside him had never faltered, and he knew in that instant, standing there with her in his arms that everything would be okay. Voldemort could throw whatever he wanted to at them, but Harry knew that as long as the Golden Trio stayed together, and as long as Hermione was by his side, they would win.


End file.
